Busted!
by Death88
Summary: One headache, one pill. One truth finally prevails, but not in the way Shinichi hoped.
1. One Headache, One Pill

BUSTED

I just thought this would be funny, due to how scatterbrained the professor is. Stay tuned for my next Detective Conan fic, which will NOT be a one-shot! ON TO THE STORY!

Conan Edogawa woke up with a throbbing headache. There wasn't any medicine in the Mouri household, so he called out to Ran:

"I'm going to go get some headache medicine from Prof. Agasa. I'll be right back."

"All right, Conan. Don't be gone long."

As he walked over to Prof. Agasa's lab, he thought,

'_Ran, I wish I could tell you where I am.'_

Upon entering the lab, he noticed that there wasn't anyone there.

"Ai? Professor?"

THUD!

"Shinichi? Ah, there you are. I was just working on my new invention…"

"I don't want to hear about it, Prof. You got any headache medicine?"

"Sure, Shinichi. Let me see… it was here somewhere… ah! Here we go!"

Agasa handed Shinichi a blue capsule.

"Thanks, Prof."

He swallowed the pill, and headed back to the Mouri Detective Agency, just as Ai walked in the door. She walked into her lab, and promptly stormed back out.

"What happened to the prototype APTX-4869 cure?"

"I don't know, Ai. Shinichi just asked for headache medicine…"

"Did you give him a blue capsule?"

"Yes… oh, you mean…"

"Agasa, the headache medicine is GREEN! YOU GAVE HIM THE TEST ANTIDOTE!"

"Uh-oh."

Meanwhile, back at the Mouri's, Conan was up in his room, sweating.

'_That couldn't have been headache medicine, it's only gotten worse…'_

Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over him.

'_Wait… this is like when I change back to Shinichi! Agasa must have given me the wrong pill!'_

No duh, Shinichi. Ahem… Fortunately, Ran and Kogoro were downstairs, so they didn't witness it. Also fortunately, his clothes expanded with him, which is weird but think what would happen if they hadn't! Shinichi immediately thought _'I have to get out of here!'_

Just then, Ran walked in the room with some chicken soup and saw Shinichi standing right in front of her.

"SHINICHI! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Damn that Agasa!"

How'd you like it? You want me to continue? Leave it as a one-shot? It's all up to you, so click, type, review! ©

NOTE: 'It's all up to you, so click, type, review!' is copyrighted by me. Please do not use that slogan without my express consent.


	2. Shinichi Explains, Or Not!

BUSTED: CHAPTER TWO

_Shinichi Explains… Or Not_

Author's Notes: WHEE! This has to have been the fastest update I've ever made! All thanks to one reviewer!

xeno: I think a continuation would be good too. That's why I wrote this! Glad you find it funny!

ON TO THE STORY!

"SHINICHI, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

'_Damn that Agasa!'_

"Ran, I know this seems weird, but you have to believe me. I was sneaking in to surprise you, when you opened the door and startled me. You can go see the ladder I climbed up if you want."

"There's no ladder…"

Shinichi pulled out his tranquilizer watch and shot her.

"I'm sorry, Ran, but I have to. I can't put you in more danger, and risk your life."

Shinichi carried Ran to her room and placed her on the bed. Fortunately, Kogoro was drunk, and didn't hear Shinichi sneak out. He ran straight to Agasa's lab, and smashed through the door.

"AGASA! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG PILL!"

"Heh heh… Shinichi! You're back!"

"Yes, and you obviously gave me one of the temporary antidotes."

"Actually, Kudo, Agasa gave you the prototype full antidote. There are two outcomes. One, you remain as Shinichi forever. Two, you die within a day."

"WOO HOO! SHINICHI KUDO IS BACK IN ACTION! Thanks for the cure, however accidental it might be."

"There are some side effects. You will feel sleepy and hungry for a while. Also, you will change back to Conan once some time within twenty-four hours. You will stay that way for about thirty minutes, whereupon you will revert back to Shinichi, or die."

"Gotta go, thanks again Ai!"

"He didn't listen to a word I said, did he?"

Shinichi ran straight over to his house and changed into his customary attire, blue slacks and a white shirt with a blue blazer. He suddenly yawned, and fell asleep on the floor. Meanwhile, Ran was just waking up.

"SHINICHI! Wait… was it just a dream?"

Ran walked downstairs and found a note on the table.

_Dear Ran-nee-chan:_

_If you're reading this, then my parents came to pick me up and take me to America! I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping. I'll always remember you as my nee-chan._

_Love,_

_Conan Edogawa_

'_Conan left?'_

Ran started to cry.

'_Now I don't have anyone left.'_

Meanwhile, Shinichi was running through the streets, a bouquet in his hands and a slim silver object tucked in his jacket pocket. He charged up the steps to the Mouri Detective Agency, and knocked on the door.

"SHINICHI!"

And was promptly kicked against the wall by Ran.

"Why didn't you call you baka?"

'_Yup, I should have called her.'_

"These are for you, Ran."

"Thank you, Shinichi! Uh… I should go put these in water…"

After Ran put the flowers in water, they walked outside and to the park.

"Shinichi, how long until you run off from me again, and leave me as usual?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Ran saddened. _'Why does he have to keep leaving me?'_

Shinichi leaned in close and smiled.

"Well, that all depends on how long you want me around. I finished the cases."

"SHINICHI! You mean it! You're back for good!"

"You betcha, Ran."

Author's Notes: This was mainly a transition chapter to chapter three, which will be posted within a week. If you want another chapter…

It's All Up To You, So Click, Type, Review! (© 2005 death88)


	3. It's bound to happen sooner or later!

BUSTED: CHAPTER THREE

_It's bound to happen sooner or later!_

Author's Notes: Third chapter updated already! I plan to keep this up. It's either going to be a seven chapter story or a fourteen chapter story. If the chapters don't get longer, it's going to be fourteen. Tell me what you think! REVIEW TIME!

Psycho King: You got it right. Hopefully that means that I'm writing the personalities correctly.

kawaii kazuha: Thanks.

Koru-chan: I'm updating!

xeno: If you would care to share, I might use some of those funny things.

Detective Girl 2005: I'm continuing…

(hands out pie to all reviewers) Keep reviewing, because I have SUPER PIE hidden in the back.

Readers: Mob him for the SUPER PIE!

Me: Uh… look! A new chapter! ON TO THE STORY!

PREVIOUSLY: If you want to know, click the back button, you lazy morons!

"Let's celebrate! I'll call…"

"Maybe we shouldn't celebrate, but we can go over to my place. It's probably dusty, but I don't want your dad killing me when I step in the door."

"Good point, Shinichi."

'_I can't believe it! My Shinichi's back! Wait… when did I start calling him MY Shinichi?'_

"Come on, Ran!"

Just then, someone screamed.

"AAAH! There's a body over here!"

'_Oh, come on! Why now?'_

"It's okay, Shinichi, you can go investigate."

"Thanks, Ran! Don't worry, I'll catch up to you later!"

'_Wait… wasn't that what he said the last time?'_

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

'_Oh yeah, that's what I said to Ran the last time.'_

"Okay. Want to make sure I don't run off, do you?"

At the crime scene, a girl slightly shorter than Ran with blue eyes and brown hair pointed a mop at a dead body lying on the ground.

"Dead body found at 2:57 PM in an alley off of Vine Street. May I ask what you were doing here, ma'am?"

"Well, around 2:40, my friend Kaito flipped my skirt, so I chased him down here with a mop and saw some legs sticking out of the alley."

"Kaito? As in Kuroba Kaito?"

"Yes, that's him."

"KAITO! Get off the roof of the building now, and come down here."

"Hey! Shinichi! Knew you would show up sooner or later."

"You two know each other?"

"We've met, Ran." (AN: Shinichi knows about Kaitou Kid. Don't ask why, because eI won't tell you.)

"Shinichi, meet my friend Aoko Nakamori."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

And with that, she walloped Kaito on the head with the mop she had never put down.

"OW! First hit you've got on me all week!"

"KAITO! HOLD STILL AND I'LL SMACK YOU AGAIN!"

"They seem like one happy couple."

This caused Aoko to stop dead in her tracks, while Kaito back flipped onto the adjacent building.

"What… but… not a couple."

While Aoko was stammering, Shinichi went back to investigating, and gasped as he saw what the man was wearing.

"All black!"

There was no means of identification, except for a small letter that was pinned under the body.

_Rum:_

_You are a pathetic excuse for an operative, just like your parents were. Meet us in the alley off Vine Street to discuss your latest failure._

_Gin and Vodka_

'_Gin and Vodka! I have to find them!'_

"Who called the police?"

"How did you know that, Shinichi?"

"The simple matter of the body being discovered five minutes ago, and all four of us well-versed in the requirements of the police force. That, and I can hear sirens."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

"The victim is 61 year old Tsuyu Matsunamu. Living in Osaka, my guess is that he was here on vacation. Estimated time of death is anywhere between 2:00 and 2:57"

'_No, that's not right. He came here because of the meeting, but why was he in Tokyo in the first place? What was his mission? Also, the age of the victim and reference to his parents means that the Black Organization has lasted for at least 61 years.'_

Shinichi got a sudden mental image of a Black Organization in the 1970's wearing tie-dye trench coats and high on drugs.

"Ahem... anyway, I think that Kaito and Aoko can leave now, I've already taken their statement. Neither of them are the killer."

"The camera up here was facing the street, so there was no video footage."

Shinichi got an idea just then.

'_The Black Org. wouldn't risk their conversation getting caught on tape, but the sound would still carry over… unless…'_

"Where does the camera feed end up?"

Author's Notes: This story is going to be the fastest one I've ever completed! WHEE! If I keep posting like this, I'll be done by October 1st. The sequel will be finished by Halloween (on which day I'm going to dress up in all black and freak out trick-or-treaters in my neighborhood)

It's All Up To You, So Click, Type, Review! (c) 2005 death88 ;-)


	4. Shinichi to Conan, The Black Org HQ

BUSTED: CHAPTER FOUR

_Shinichi to Conan, The Black Org. HQ_

DC (death88's comments, or Detective Conan!): Sorry for not continuing my trend of quick updates, but I had a humongous thesis to write. Thank you one and all reviewers, for showing so much interest in my story!

xeno: Thanks for the ideas. I might just use some of them.

Koru-chan: Forgot your password? Happened to me once. Then I remembered that I have it written down on the bulletin board right behind me. Don't worry, I'll make this one and future ones longer, but that means slower updates. Also, thanks for the high praise in your reviews for all my stories.

DaisyAnimeluvr: The chapters are going to be a little farther apart now, because I'm trying to make them longer.

Akewataru and Akehanareru: Dang right it would be a crime not to continue!

(Shinichi comes up and snaps handcuffs on me)

Me: HEY, WAIT! I am continuing!

Shinichi: Oops. (takes off handcuffs)

Me: ON TO THE STORY!

When the police, with Shinichi in the lead, reached the security office, they found two guards with a bullet in their heads, and an empty slot where the tape for the camera was supposed to be.

'_I knew it! The Black Organization has been here… but where did they go? They must be close by, these guards haven't been dead for a while… there are too many places they could go. I need to narrow it down. There's only one way they could've gone, and that's through the construction site. That means they would run through the mud, which means…'_

"Come on, Ran! We have to catch him!"

Shinichi and Ran dodged through the construction site, and saw some footprints leading away from the security office.

"The distance between these prints is large, as if the person who made them was running. This must be the man."

The prints led into an alley that had tire tracks coming out of it, and the smell of burnt rubber and coolant fluid.

"The man must have had his accomplice waiting for him in a car in this alley. IT was idling here for a while, because the coolant puddle is large, suggesting that the air conditioner was on for some time. We won't be able to find them now."

"So what do we do now, Shinichi?"

Suddenly, Shinichi felt an excruciating pain in his stomach. Ai's mostly-ignored words came floating to the top of his memory.

_Free tacos every Tuesday at Bob's Taco Stand!_

No, not that.

_Also, you will change back to Conan once some time within twenty-four hours. You will stay that way for about thirty minutes, whereupon you will revert back to Shinichi, or die._

'_No! Not now, not Conan again right now!'_

"Ran, you need to go back and tell Inspector Megure that we lost the trail. I just remembered something I need to…"

Shinichi trailed off into a fit of coughing.

"Shinichi! Should I get a doctor?"

"No, just tell Megure… that I had to go!"

Shinichi ran off into the crowds, causing Ran to lose sight of him almost instantly.

"NO!"

Shinichi barely made it to his house before collapsing inside the door. Ten minutes later, he woke up as Conan again.

'_Conan again! Now I have to hide from Ran for thirty minutes.'_

He walked next door to Agasa's lab, and came face to face with a bemused Ai Haibara.

"Let me guess. You ignored my warning, almost got caught changing back to Conan by Ran, and had to run off from her as usual."

"Damn it, Haibara, I was investigating. We found a dead Black Organization member in an alley. Here's the note that was on his person."

Haibara read the note, and her eyes widened.

"This is a code, Shinichi. It says: _Good work on getting the information on the traitor. We will take over from here."_

"How do you figure that?"

"I used to work for them. This is one of the simpler codes. There's not much time, we have to do something!"

"We? I'm stuck as Conan, and I'm not going to change back for another twenty five minutes."

"We'll just have to wait. Let's make a plan while we're at it."

"Okay. We need to either find the Black Organization, or make them think we're no longer around."

"Shinichi, do you still have that 2005 Bentley Azure your parents gave you?"

"Yes, but I don't have a license."

"I do."

"Oh no way. If anyone's driving, it will be me."

"Fine. We have to concentrate on finding the Black Organization. I know that Gin drives a classic Porsche 346A…"

"Then we have all we need. A coolant fluid leak occurs either when your car is really run down, or you just had some maintenance done and the coolant reservoir has been overfilled. If it's a classic, we can infer that Gin will want to keep it in good shape, which involves regular maintenance. With older car models, it is possible to do it yourself, but I'm doubting that Gin would. Therefore, due to the leak, we can assume that they recently had service done on it. Then, we cross-reference that with all the service stations up near where I found the tire tracks. They have to have left some sort of name and address, so we will have some sort of lead."

"I see why they call you the 'Great Detective of the West'."

"Thanks."

"I was JOKING."

This continued for a couple more minutes before Shinichi fell over on the floor and passed out. Another fifteen minutes later, he was full size again, and was about to step out the door when Ai called to him.

"What?"

"The Black Organization is going to be looking for a little girl. I intend to be an 18 year old."

"You can't be serious. Almost every day you've reminded me how dangerous it would be for you to take the antidote, and now you plan on doing it? Are you just purposely trying to make me mad?"

"That's up to you."

"Ugh, I give up. I'll get the car, come out whenever you're ready."

Ten minutes later, Shiho Miyano walked out of the professor's lab and joined Shinichi in the car.

'_Dang. I never knew she was this…'_

"Shinichi? Are you going to drive, or will I have to take over."

"Your sarcasm is still here. Let's go!"

Shinichi floored the accelerator, and the twin turbocharged V8 engine roared as the car increased speed drastically. He pulled on to the highway doing 70 miles per hour.

"You don't have to kill us, just drive as you normally would."

"Now you see why I don't have a license."

Shiho happened to glance over at the other lanes, and saw a very familiar Porsche.

"There they are!"

In retrospect, she should've just told him to take the next turn and go back. Shinichi swerved across five lanes of traffic, fishtailing the Bentley into the outer guardrail.

"AAAGH!"

"WOO HOO!"

"Shinichi?"

"What, Shiho?"

"Remind me never to ride in a car with you driving again."

"Will do. Can I put the top down?"

"Going 90 mph on the freeway?"

Too late. Shinichi clicked the switch and the top glided down into the back of the car. This had the side effect of blowing Shiho's hair up.

"Shinichi!"

The Porsche they were following turned off the highway, and slowed down drastically, causing Shinichi to slam down on the brakes and send Shiho flying into the front windshield.

"Shinichi, whatever you do, you had better hope we don't go back to the lab alive, because I'll force feed you APTX-4869 and never give you the antidote."

"Eep!"

Shinichi's driving calmed down considerably, although it was still quite reckless. The black convertible they were following turned onto a side street in the warehouse district, and pulled inside a gate, which clanged shut.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we found the hideout."

Suddenly, Shinichi's cell phone rang. The caller ID read 'Ran Mouri'.

"OH NO, RAN! I forgot to call her!"

"Why not just drop me off at the lab, and go pick her up some flowers. You also could surprise her by picking her up in the Bentley."

"Thanks, Shiho. You're a lifesaver."

He was too absorbed with getting back to the lab as fast as he could that he didn't hear Shiho mutter three words.

"No' I'm not."

DC (death88's comments or Detective Conan!): The cars were just something that popped into my head, while browsing online. The Porsche is actually the car that Gin drives. Thanks to Aikachi for that little tidbit. The Bentley Azure is a convertible, and yes, it actually does have a twin turbocharged V8 engine. I think it's an awesome car. Sorry, xeno. I didn't use your ideas in this chapter. But I have a big surprise coming up, so stay tuned!

It's All Up To You, So Click, Type, Review! (© 2005 death88)


End file.
